This Guy's in Love with you
by Twenty2Point8
Summary: Jess will always love her no matter what...


_This Guy's in Love with you..._

**Summary;** Jess will always love her no matter what...

**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything

* * *

Jess stood in his very crowded living room which he shared with his two best friends above the bookstore that they co owned.

"I am going." Jess said forcefully.

"What?" Matt exclaimed.

"I am going." He repeated.

"Why Jess, why do you need to put yourself through this... again?"

"Because I love her." And with that he walked out the door grabbing his coat on his way out, he walked into the cold tightening his coat around him as he made his way to his car. It had been an exceptionally cold winter this year, he got in his car and put the heater on full ball before setting off on his four hour long trip, after an hour on the road he pulled in at a gas station while he was filled up his car he looked over an saw a couple walking hand in hand, the man was looking down at her and she was looking up at him anyone would know just by looking at them that they were in love. He looked away from the happy couple to finish pumping the gas he went it and paid for the gas and a cup of coffee in one of those Styrofoam cups which he hated

"_They break so easily."_

"_You should drink your coffee quicker."_

But all he could do was smile as he poured it, she lived off coffee he always through that if she didn't have coffee in her system she wouldn't function properly.

Jess got back in his car and continued on his way back to her he saw many things on his journey beautiful, funny, outrageous things but he did not stop he needed to get to his destination, he needed to get back to her...

After four hours he finally arrived at the town that she grew up in Stars Hollow it had been a few year since he had been back to Stars Hollow the last time was for Luke and Lorelia's wedding, she attended the wedding naturally, unfortunately for him she brought a date to the wedding. It had crushed him even more so then any other man she had dated before, then he overheard him telling Lane that he planned to proposed to her that very night. Heart crushing would be the word to describe the pain he felt, but life continued and so did the wedding reception he was at. As the best man he had to make a speech, everyone seem to like it they all laughed in the right places, which surprised everyone attended the wedding they only remembered him as the monocyclic James Dean wannabe, but he was a writer he was good with words but all he could see was her.

After the speeches were over and done with he tried hiding out, but alas he decided to hide at the bar, not really the best place to hide but that was where the alcohol was and when you see the girl you love with another man who's planning on proposing, alcohol is just what the doctor ordered. So after half an hour of 'hiding' she made her way over to him and he got to meet her date, in his head he had starting calling him Asshat, the Asshat was the complete opposite of himself he was tall around six foot, blonde, he also noticed that he held himself like me had been in the military. The Asshat seemed like a really great guy and she seemed to in love which didn't help matters. Ten minutes later he was out in the parking lot hyperventilating ("Why did he have to be so fucking funny and charming? Oh great now I sound like I'm in love with him!") He took his frustrations out by kicking the tire of a car and hurting his foot in the process.

He left the wedding reception and went to a local bar where me met someone named well he couldn't remember, he woke up to that someone in his hotel room, which he vacated immediately (he left a note and asked the hotel for a late checkout) he phoned Luke and apologised for leaving so early and not saying goodbye, but Luke understood.

A week later, Jess now back in Philly got a phone call from Luke (this wasn't unusual they spoke at least once a week) informing him that the Asshat had proposed but she turned him down. He didn't know why she would turn down the Asshat he knew her so well and she looked absolutely in love, he couldn't put his finger on it. That had been the last time he had been back to Stars Hollow but not the last time he saw her...

He was in New York for the day, he had a few days off form the bookstore and well Chris and Matt were sick of him hanging 'round mopping and not getting any work done, so he was banished from his own home! He had been trying to write another novel but he was having trouble writing well anything to be honest, he had been walking around for a while

"_Do they allow hot dogs in the subway?"_

"_You are such an out-of-towner!"_

"_Thank you so much for bringing me here! You know, I might just show you my withering stare in return." _

"_I'm a lucky man."_

When he saw her, she was on the other side of the street she looked beautiful just like he remembered she was with someone he recognised it looked like Paris. She looked happy she was smiling the wind whipping her hair around her face, his heart skipping a beat and all he wanted was to run to her and never let her go, but he couldn't, he couldn't move, all he could do was stand there and watch her walk away from him... again.

That was the last time he saw her and he regretted it every day since, he vowed to himself that he'd never let anything in his way to at least tell her that he has never loved anyone but her.

Stars Hollow was a tiny town so he parked his car in front of the diner just to piss off a few certain people off (he might have grown up a lot, but come on!) he walked for ten minutes when he arrived at the place she now resided he looked around and Jess could see some of her favourite places in town from where he stood. Jess took a deep breath, his hands shaking, heart breaking as he walked through the cemetery to her grave.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore October 8th 1984 – November 4th 2010  
"Daughter, best friend and the best Lorelai Gilmore the world has seen."

Read her tombstone, placed beside it was sun flowers, a cup of Luke's coffee that Luke had made her, and a framed picture of her and her mom from the way they were dressed it was from her Yale graduation. Jess picked up the photo and gently touched her face he then placed the photo back down where it had been Jess had tears streaming down his cheeks, as he pulled a book from his back pocket _"The Adventures of Oliver Twist." _

"_Good night, Dodger."_

"_What?"_

"_Figure it out." _

"_Oliver Twist."_

"I want to give you something, something that's completely just us, something that would make you remember the good times between us not all the shit I put you through." Jess' hands still shaking placed the book down next to her tombstone among the flowers.

Jess sat there in silence, his tears frozen to his cheeks because of the cold he had been out there for a few hours when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey I wondered when you would turn up." Jess didn't need to look at who had spoken to him, he knew and he didn't bother looking either he just sat there in silence. "The funeral was a few weeks ago, but you knew that Luke told you." Jess still didn't respond fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. "She was proposed to twice and both times she turned them down. It was because of you. She never stopped loving you, she told me what you did for her the book and convincing her to return to Yale, thank you by the way she never would have returned to me if it wasn't for you. Funny how life turns out, I spent most of my time hating you for taking her away from me, when it turns out you retuned her to me when I lost her." Jess felt her put her hand on his shoulder. "Never Jess, she never stopped. Your welcome to stay if you want, you know where we live." Jess heard rather than saw her leave.

Jess placed his hand on the tombstone "Why was I the last to know?" he asked.

Jess felt something wet on his skin, it had began snowing Jess smiled "I love you Rory, I'm glad I got to know you."

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed, un beta so all mistakes my own hopefully there wasn't that many. Would love to know what you think. :)**


End file.
